1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for applying air freshener within an automobile. The invention further relates to air fresheners and a dispensing assembly useful in performing the present method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice for many years to apply air freshener, or fragrance, within automobiles at carwashes and detailing centers. The air freshener is generally applied to freshen the smell within the automobile interior and lasts for approximately 1-2 days.
Air freshener is currently applied to liquid form and is generally sprayed under the seat of an automobile. Unfortunately, many operators applying the liquid air freshener are not very careful and the liquid air freshener often ends up on various undesirable potions of the automobile. For example, the liquid air freshener sometimes ends up on the dashboard of the automobile, where the liquid air freshener interacts with the plastic material of the dashboard to destroy the dashboard. When this occurs, the damage to the dashboard is irreparable and the only alternative is to replace the entire affected dashboard. The liquid air freshener also is inadvertently sprayed upon other undesirable portions of automobile interiors, necessitating costly repair and/or replacement of the damaged components.
The cost of replacing and repairing automobile interiors damaged by improperly applied liquid air freshener is generally borne by the owner of the carwash or detailing center and/or the manufacturing company for the liquid air freshener. As such, a great incentive exists to obviate the problem.
Training of employees helps in limiting the occurrence of damage to automobile interiors. However, training provides only limited success.
In addition to damaging automobile interiors, the formulation commonly employed with liquid air fresheners disperses the fragrance in an undesirable manner. For example, one known formulation includes approximately 80% by weight water, 10% by weight alcohol, 5-6% by weight surfactant, and 4-5% fragrance oil. The alcohol carrier of the formulation quickly vaporizes after the initial application and creates a very strong, often overwhelming, initial fragrance which rapidly diminishes thereafter.
Some operators may choose to use hanging air freshener hung from the review mirror of an automobile. Many people, however, find these air freshener cards distracting and/or unsightly, and choose not to use them within an automobile. In addition, the cost of providing hanging air fresheners is prohibitive when compared with the cost of simply spraying liquid air freshener. Specifically, the wholesale cost of hanging air fresheners is currently approximately $.50, while a sprayed liquid air freshener application generally costs the carwash or detailing center less than $0.06.
The use of hanging air fresheners in this manner is also undesirable from a marketing point of view. The fragrance from sprayed liquid air fresheners generally last a day or two, while the fragrance from hanging air freshener generally lasts two to three weeks. If hanging air freshener where used as a replacement for sprayed liquid air freshener, countertop sales of hanging air fresheners would certainly decrease.
As such, a need exists for a convenient and reliable method for discretely applying air freshener to the interior of an automobile. The present invention provides such a method.